


Fourteen Dreams Peter Doesn't Tell Destiny About

by plutosrose



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: At least it happens in a dream?, Canonical Character Death, Dreams, M/M, Necrophilia, Specifically in Number 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose
Summary: Destiny always told him to write down his dreams. These, he leaves out.
Relationships: Letha Godfrey/Roman Godfrey, Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 30





	Fourteen Dreams Peter Doesn't Tell Destiny About

Destiny always told him that he should keep track of his dreams. Write them down. For the most part, he’s always told Destiny about most of his dreams - what fragments that he can remember, at least. 

But there are fourteen dreams he doesn’t tell her about, fourteen that he has when Roman is in a coma, absent from his life.

I.  
He is in his bed in the trailer. Letha is curled around him, naked and warm. Except, aside from the fact that he calls this person ‘Letha’ in his dream, they look nothing like Letha. In fact, they look a lot like Roman.

II.  
He and Roman are sharing a cigarette. Roman grins, his smile wide and toothy, blood staining his mouth. He leans in, tongue tasting ash and blood as they kiss.

III.  
He and Roman are taking turns reciting lines from a play that they’re reading in English class. He isn’t sure what play it is, because when he tries to actually read the lines of text, they are an inscrutable mess of lines and symbols. 

IIII.  
He does not have his human face. He’s snarling, bearing his teeth. Roman wraps his arms around him and buries his face in his fur. 

V.  
He’s holding a baby girl. Roman kisses her forehead and then kisses his mouth. 

VI.  
This one he tries not to dwell on too much because it involves Roman being tied to a bedpost.

VII.  
He sheds his human face and looks in a mirror. He looks like Roman.

VIII.  
Roman sinks his teeth into his neck, and feeds on him until he is gasping for air.

VIIII.  
The color in Letha’s skin is gone, and she is covered in a layer of sweat. “She’s dead,” Roman tells him, and before he has a chance to process this, Roman leans in and licks the blood from between her thighs. 

X.  
Roman screams at him for not telling him that he knew what he was. Peter never sees him again. 

XI.  
He is the vargulf. Roman tells him that he loves him and promises to tell no one. 

XII.  
There is no Letha and there never was. Memories flash by in the dream, and Roman has replaced her in every single one. 

XIII.  
There is a blonde-haired woman with Roman in what Peter perceives to be their bed. Roman beckons him closer, and he can see maps of everywhere they’ve ever been inscribed in the tattoos on her back. 

XIIII.  
Olivia is impossibly nice to him, and asks him when he is going to marry her son. Underneath the table, Roman surreptitiously massages his cock. 

When Roman finally wakes from his coma, he does not seem to remember the dreams that Peter had, and he does not ask about them. After all, it is possible that they do not share every dream.


End file.
